lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bilby BUT ITS SPOOPY and for furries 0w0
(hello everybody before starting this story that really sucks it needs to be flushed down the toilet where it belong, i just wanted said i was inspired by iceypie's story "sonic.exe round 7" that i decided to make my own so here it is and hate me right now, i'm a furry and i wanted to die, also changed is my fav game 0w0) one day i was working at roblox for the dumb live ops when i came across a dvd titled "bilby BUT MEMEWARKS SUCKS" but i peel the title and it actually tiyled "bibly 69 *GONE WRONG CALLLED THE POLICE*" i was so spooped by the title because i like furries i took the tape home and watched it on my crappy pc THAT DOESN'T WORK I HAVE TO WATCH THE TAPE ON MY NINTENDO SWITCH, thankfully it worked, it started the usual memewarks intro but it's replaced with a animation meme baby hotline, i'm so scared i pooped my pants so i took a break and played changed again on my nintendo switch but when i get the werewolf transfur, the tape played again, i paused the game and waych it starts with bilby (actually named 'perry') nd white duolingo fluff ball (aka 'kylie') hanging out the beach because its summer then crisp rat appeared and deads bibly (perry) then burried him under the SANSd while saying "ANIME IS GAY" i vomited on my intemdo switch that puro screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" e noticed he was holding a sign saying " SUB TO T SERIERS" i screamed "weoOWOeitgjfjrtjfg" then crisp rat throws the white doulingo fluff ball (kylie) into the water tjhen a tiger shark appears and eats it like a fish, then crisp rat said "change da world my final message. Goodbye" then unzips himself and turjns out it was... HAPOPY APPY dpoing his death smile "hey kids today your best paw happy appy is gonna kill dronian who abandion me because i'm a gliche apple" said happy appy then he unzips himself again THIS TIME IT WAS SIREN HEAD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA then unzips iotself again and it was a hiper realistic puro with blood all over his furr and hyper realistic eyes that look like it was photoashopped with hyper realistic blood dripping down his eyes t posiong then it said "LOOK AT YOUR SWITCH YOU PETA SUPPORTER" so look at my switch and saw a picture of the backrooms, creepy, i blink on it and the hyper realistic ouro appeared everytime i blinked he gets closwer and closerm, at thge final blink he gets out of my switch and looks like a possesed fuyrsuit then disappeared in the blink of my eye then i heard a voice "IT'S QA MEME YOU DIP" andv saw sansd on jmy eyes, i then turned imntio fishy boopkins and screamked "NO PLEASE LEAVER ME ALONE TAKE MY FURRY WAIFYU LEAVE ME ALONE" then disappeared again then tumrned back to human i look at the sky and it was yellow IT'S THE APOCALYPSE and looked like weartyh doesn't feel so gopod, then i look st the switch and saw my room and me in 2d style, the pipes that i had in my home because everyone was so lazy buerst and the air turned blue it smells strange textbox appeared saying "GIT GUD YOU UGLY DUCKLING, FGTEEV" i realized fgteev destroyed my fav game dark deception anyways then i heard jack stauber music oh no, i begin to grow brown fur, werewolf ears tail & snout then...... i became a furry werewolf now i can do furry stuff yay but the tape was burned and my switch WEXPLLODED the last thing on my switch is SANS if yiou find a copy saying bilby 69 don't buy it and if you bought it DESTROPY UIT WITH BLEACH TIDE PODS 0W0 Category:Lost episudes Category:Trollpasta Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Happy Appy